Fallen
by Tinkering
Summary: I got the idea for this story from one I read from toxictatto.It's a HyogaShun and my first finished story.I hope you enjoy it.
1. Closest Friend

_Note: I give full credit for the idea of this story to _**toxictattoo** _from their story 'Falling'._

**FALLEN**

Shun leaned casually against a tree deep in the orchard of the Kido mansion, one leg bent and braced against the tree to keep his balance. He leaned his head back, dark moss green eyes looking to the sky, matching hair pressed to the tree. It was a beautiful day to be out by himself and to be relaxed as he wasn't usually, being a saint of Athena.

Being a saint meant constantly facing death. Losing people you loved. Going off to fight the bad guys to save the world. The sad thing was though many of the people they fought weren't necessarily bad. Some were misguided, confused, angry, but at heart people even he and the other saints cared about. It was doubly hard to fight a friend gone bad than a foe. And unbearable to kill them. But it happened.

Shun sighed. He was just happy they were having a break right now. He needed it. He tried not to show it, to show the others he could be tough, he could survive but he sometimes didn't want to fight. He was only seventeen! And...and had to face the possibility of taking someone's life. He couldn't act like it was all his problem though. The others...his friends. They went through this too. Some more than others...his thoughts wandered.

His head snapped down away from his view of the sky and Shun searched the forest before him waiting. He'd heard the crunch of someone walking over the leaves, towards him. He smiled suddenly as he saw a blonde head come through some parted bushes.

"Hyoga."

The head lifted as the body broke through the bush and Hyoga smiled.

"Shun. I've been looking for you."

Shun nodded and smiled. He watched as Hyoga headed towards him slowly. Hyoga, his dearest closest...friend. He wasn't even aware he was staring, the perpetual brightness of his friendly eyes dimmed as they darkened with something else.

Hyoga looked up and smiled slightly catching Shun staring. His smile widened as Shun looked down to the ground, a pink tinge on his cheeks.

Shun raised his eyes as Hyoga stopped before him, just beyond his knee. He didn't even feel like he had to talk. He just looked straight into those eyes the colour of the sky on a cloudless, sunny day. Baby blue looking into moss green. Moss green into baby blue. Shun flushed again as he saw what he was feeling reflected in Hyoga's eyes.

"Did you want me for anything...in particular?" Shun tried to keep his voice light but his vocal cords wouldn't cooperate right now.

"...Not really." Hyoga tore his gaze away looking off into the trees behind them. "I was just... looking for you."

Shun's gaze wandered over Hyoga's face slowly. His lightly tanned skin. Blonde locks. Soft lips. He felt heat rise over his face again remembering. He shifted his upper body against the tree and instantly Hyoga's eyes were on him again.

His closest friend...


	2. Another Stolen Kiss

**FALLEN**

His closest friend...

"I guess we'd better head back. The others are probably looking for us." Shun didn't move.

Hyoga nodded but he didn't move an inch either. Not away at least. Shun's eyes widened and his breathing stopped as he stepped forward. Forward so Shun's knee was between his legs and he was right against Shun.

He should say something...Shun's brain started to shut down as Hyoga's lips moved closer. He should explain to Hyoga...stolen kisses couldn't satisfy what he wanted. He wanted...more. He released held air with a shuddering breath. He dragged in air with a barely audible gasp before Hyoga's lips touched his. His thoughts floated away as he opened his senses. He felt pleasure as Hyoga's hands stroked his face, before holding it to him. Satisfaction as they moved into his hair, one stroking through to the nape of his neck. Need as Hyoga's tongue sought entrance to his mouth and he surrendered readily. The kiss became a little less gentle and more passionate and Shun began to feel slightly dizzy and more than a little aroused.

Hyoga pulled away with a groan that shook him to his very soul. He rested his cheek against Shun's hair waiting for his racing heart to stop and his body to be under his control again. He listened to Shun panting softy into his ear, his breath skimming over his neck and he shuddered. He shouldn't have done it. Tempting them both to want more. But what he needed more than anything now was comfort. And Shun was his comfort. Not his lover...yet? What do you call someone who is between being your friend and being your lover?

Shun's heart had stopped beating so fiercely and he sighed softly into Hyoga's neck. He didn't want to move even slightly. He could wait for Hyoga to move. If he shifted his leg, what might he discover? That Hyoga wanted him too? He'd rather hear Hyoga tell him. Look into his eyes and just say that he wanted Shun. But if...if he could never have that wouldn't he rather just...think so instead? Even if it just had to be physical need at first...he would earn Hyoga's love. He swore it to himself even as he shifted his leg bringing it up between Hyoga's, feeling his arousal and hearing his soft moan.

"Shun..." he blushed at the hoarse whisper from Hyoga and was about to apologize.

"SHUN!HYOGA!" Seiya's voice echoed through the forest followed by Shiryu's.

"Shun," Hyoga whispered again less hoarsely this time and more urgently. "...give me some time okay? Tell them I've gone off somewhere deeper into the orchard."

Shun nodded quickly as Hyoga moved off him and set his leg down coming off the tree. He leaned forward as Hyoga brushed his lips over his again before retreating back to the bushes he had come from.

The next time he heard Seiya and Shiryu shout he answered back with one of his own until the met up.

"Hyoga's not with you?" Shiryu asked shortly.

"No...I saw him but he was going in deeper." Shun pointed over his shoulder, back where he had come from not looking either of them in the eye.

Seiya made an impatient sound. "Now we have to go hunt him down too?"

"We are wasting time." Shiryu moved off in the direction Shun had pointed.

"What's wrong?" Shun asked.

"Our next...mission has...arrived." Seiya walked past him and Shun followed quickly.


	3. The Battle Begins

**FALLEN**

Shun followed the two hurrying saints at a slower pace. Not already...not so soon! They had hardly had a chance to rest from their last battle. He hadn't got the chance to really...talk to Hyoga.

Up ahead he heard Shiryu find Hyoga and begin his explanation of the situation as he came into view. Hyoga's eyes flickered to Shun but he looked away immediately, face impassive, as he listened to Shiryu.

"Saori went to the Sanctuary to talk to the patriarch to find out if it was true she is Athena." Shiryu started.

"Only she got attacked there!" Seiya burst in sounding angry and sickened.

Shiryu looked at Seiya and continued more calmly. "The patriarch told us once we get there she will only have 12 hours left to live. Only he can save her. But he won't do this unless we defeat the Gold Saints."

Shun listened too and as the explanation finished he understood this was the beginning of their next great battle.

* * *

They had traveled to the Sanctuary as fast as was possible with their armor and clothes donned. They all had given each other looks of support before heading into the first temple and Shun wished desperately that he could hold Hyoga one more time.

"Welcome. I am Alderbaraan of Taurus." A heavily armored saint stepped into the light. "Defeat me and continue on your quest to your...goddess. If you fail...well you know what will happen don't you."

The fight was fierce but mercifully short Seiya defeating Alderbaraan with a volley of meteor punches. He had been no pushover they were all bruised and battered not looking forward to eleven more times of this. But...Saori. They had to save her.

Alderbaraan spoke from where he lay on the floor wounded. "I truly hope she is a goddess if you are all so willing to die for her. You may...go on."

They ran on to the next temple where they were happy to find that the occupant was absent.

"I'm glad Mu is still on our side." Shiryu panted running.

"I'm just glad he's not here. We need all the time we can get!" Seiya ran ahead of them all recklessly.

They all skidded to a halt and walked into the doors of the Gemini temple cautiously.

"Welcome. I am Saga of Gemini." The figure of a man walked forward from the darkness and stopped just on the edge of the light. "You know what you must do."

They all attacked together furiously but Saga laughed off their attacks without them seeming to even scratch him. "Come now. You can do better." He launched an attack and suddenly Hyoga was flying up through the air with a cry.

"Hyoga!" the others all cried their friend's name franticly but Shun was aware his voice had more than touch of desperation in it as he sent out his Nebula chains to grab him. But Hyoga suddenly disappeared into thin air with a shocked look on his face and the chains fell to the ground and retracted.

"Hyoga..." Shun whispered under his breath as fear clenched around his heart.

"What did you do to him?!" Seiya screamed.

"I simply sent him on a little trip." Saga smiled. "Who's next?"

Shun turned to face Shiryu and Seiya. "Leave us." He had a determination in his eyes the others had never seen before but they hesitated.

"I, myself have no problem with you two going on if...he would like to..._avenge_ his little friend. You won't manage to save your goddess anyway."

"Go." Shun turned back to face Saga and waited until the other had walked past him and out behind Saga with one look back before speaking again.

"Bring Hyoga back." Shun shook slightly with silent fury at Saga's smirking face and fought the despair that threatened to engulf him, to tears.

"How about...no?" and he attacked.


	4. Fighting The Shadows

**FALLEN**

Shun pulled up hard on his defensive Nebula chain until it swirled around him, to protect him from the attack. But then it hit and he went sliding back across the floor, chains fallen.

"Come, come now." Saga walked forward into the light.

Shun groaned and pushed himself up quickly and stood shakily but ready to defend another attack.

"Bring him back!"

"I told you no. Maybe if you defeat me I will but until a miracle comes I'd say you're probably about to join him."

Shun shot out the attacking chain furiously but Saga just blocked or dodged each attack each time his smile growing wider.

"Oh well. You tried." Saga put out his hand and Shun recognized the attack coming as the one that had took Hyoga. He yanked on the chains again and looked through the swirl of the defense chain as Saga had to try harder to take him.

"Nice try. Very nice but..."

Shun gasped as his feet left the ground.

"NO!"

* * *

Shiryu and Seiya walked through the doors of the Cancer temple with thoughts of the friend they'd left behind.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Seiya asked looked back across the path they had run to where he could vaguely see the back door of the last temple.

"He's determined. He'll survive." Shiryu kept his eyes forward and they narrowed as he looked into the darkness ahead.

A disquieting laugh was heard from up ahead.

"I wish your friend all the luck in the world. To survive Saga alone." Someone stepped forward from the gloom. "I am Death Mask of Cancer. Prepare...to die."

* * *

Shun struggled weakly. It felt like something was gripping him around his waist trying to pull him up to wherever Hyoga had gone.

"It tightens the more you struggle. But then again if you don't struggle you go." Saga smirked.

Shun cried out as it gripped painfully tighter and tried desperately one last time to attack Saga. And it worked.

Shun watched in shock, as a shudder seemed to run over Saga's still smiling face from where the Nebula chain had hit before yelling as he crashed to the floor.

He almost blacked out. Pain coursed through him but he struggled back onto his elbows looking up to where Saga had been. His figure had retreated back into the shadows and his voice sounded harsher as he spoke from the darkness.

"Very smart. I won't underestimate you again."

Shun scrambled backwards on elbows and legs cringing with every move before biting down on his lip to stand noiselessly.

What had happened when he hit Saga's face? Shun wondered wincing as he tried to straighten his legs. Maybe that was a weakness. If it was he intended to use it.

He ran forward and attacked.

* * *

Shiryu used his Rising Dragon attack one more time with Seiya's meteor punch and they gasped as Death Mask sank to the floor.

"...Time...flows faster...than you can defeat us all." Death Mask coughed up a mouthful of blood dying. "You won't..._make it_..." and his voice trailed off.

Shiryu looked down at the body. "He's dead."

"I know. Let's go." Seiya's voice was firm as he limped towards the door out to the next temple.

"Shun..." Shiryu looked back in the direction of the Gemini temple.

"We can't go back Shiryu! Death Mask was right. If we aren't careful we out of time." Seiya wiped blood from his mouth and ran faltering out the next door with Shiryu behind him.


	5. Enter Ikki

**FALLEN**

Hyoga gasped as he suddenly disappeared from the Gemini temple and found himself suspended in nothing. There wasn't anything here but darkness but something had to be keeping him in the air. When he tried to move he couldn't and knew he was trapped.

Hyoga was thinking of Shun's face when he had disappeared. He hoped they were all okay but especially Shun.

He was there for a while wondering how he was going to get out and thinking about Shun when suddenly he dropped. And it seemed like he dropped forever but suddenly he connected with solid ground painfully and when he opened his eyes he was in a temple.

Hyoga stood and looked around slowly. This was not Gemini temple. It wasn't any of the ones he had passed through before.

Hyoga could feel someone else here with him. It felt so familiar but he couldn't place who it was.

"Hyoga."

He whirled to face the voice and saw no one so walked closer to the shadows.

"Who's there?" Hyoga took a defensive stance. "Come out."

The shadows moved and Hyoga gasped in shock as a figure appeared.

"Camus!"

* * *

Seiya, Shiryu and Shun were getting tired. Shaka wasn't fighting them but he wasn't letting them beat him either. Shun's chains seemed averse to hitting him, Seiya's meteor punches seemed to veer away, and he wasn't even vaguely troubled by Shiryu's dragon attack.

Shaka stood in the middle of the temple still as perfect looking as when the saints had entered. He still seemed undisturbed by their attacks.

Seiya tried diplomacy. He stepped forward to the gold saint. "Shaka, please we really need to go on if we don't our friend will die."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you through until you defeat me. The patriarch said so." His frame shrugged gently. "I am sorry. I have to attack you now."

Shaka opened his wide aquamarine eyes and punched Seiya.

"Seiya!" Shiryu jumped forward to get his friend and he too was knocked out.

Shun stood back warily as Shaka turned his eyes to him.

"Aren't you going to help your friends?"

Shun swirled his defense chain around him and stepped toward Shiryu and Seiya. He turned sensing an attack coming and watched in horror as his chains stopped swirling and Shaka's fist flew towards his chest.

Shun fell to the ground and turned his head towards the door when he felt a familiar cosmo. He'd know it anywhere...

* * *

Shaka turned, eyes closed again and started to sit back in the gloom.

"You missed one."

"And you are?" Shaka's voice floated gently on the air.

"Ikki of Phoenix." A tough looking saint with dark blue hair stood at the doors to the temple looking upset.

"You are with them?"

"Yes. And you are going to pay dearly for hurting my little brother."

Shaka opened his eyes and stepped back out of the gloom.

"Try me."


	6. Frozen Coffin

**FALLEN**

Ikki flew towards Shaka and was surprised when he didn't even try to dodge the Houou Gemna Ken attack. Ikki whirled and paused to watch the effect of the phantom attack on Shaka and was shocked when he simply turned to face Ikki untroubled.

"I hope that wasn't your best." Shaka's eyes were shut again and his head slightly bowed. "You will have to do better than that."

Ikki charged again and attacked with his flaming punch. He gasped as just two of Shaka's fingers held up in the way of his attack stopped his fist.

"If this is your best I will just kill you now." Shaka opened his eyes suddenly and still gripping Ikki's fist with one hand drove his other hand, fisted into Ikki's neck.

He let go of the hand and watched Ikki drop to the floor. "Too easy."

He had been sitting in the gloom again meditating when he felt something stir around him.

"I'm not done with you." Ikki stood to his feet rolling his head on his neck.

"Impossible." Shaka opened his eyes and stared partly surprised at Ikki.

"Never say never." was the sarcastic reply.

Shaka paused. Phoenix cloth...rises from the ashes. "You don't die."

"Perceptive too."

"So maybe you're body won't ever die." Shaka tilted his head slightly. "Do you know what living death is?"

"Zombies and vampires I assume." He sent a flaming wing attack at Shaka who simply brushed it away.

"I'll show you what it is." Shaka started to sway gently. "First your eyes get dark."

"What the..."

"You lose taste. Then you can't feel. Not yourself or anything around you."

"Stop it!" Ikki shot an attack at where Shaka had been but he stepped aside.

"Eventually you can't hear my voice. And lastly...your voice begins to die off." He stared at Ikki interestedly. "No last words? Wait then again you didn't hear me, did you?" a serene smile ghosted across his lips.

Ikki knew his feet were still on the ground. Or so he assumed but fear made him afraid to move not being able to feel anything around him. So he used his sixth sense.

"Irritating." Shaka took that too walking away from him. "I hope you try to move though. I don't really need rotting skeletons in my temple."

He didn't notice the saint gathering power behind him.

* * *

Shun woke slowly, in pain. He rolled over and looked at Shiryu and Seiya still passed out. But before he had he'd felt Ikki. Where was he?

Shun sat up and crawled over to Shiryu and Seiya.

"Wake up." He shook them both as hard as he could and smiled as they opened their eyes.

"Shun? Where's Shaka?" Seiya sat up sharply.

"Did you...?" Shiryu started but Shun shook his head.

"Ikki was here. I felt his cosmo before I passed out but now he and Shaka are gone." Shun looked downcast. "I mean really gone. I can't feel them anywhere close by."

Seiya looked around. "How long have we been lying here if they've managed to fight already?!"

Shiryu stood up and helped up Shun while Seiya scrambled up. "Lets go."

"Where to next?"

"Libra temple." Shiryu said seriously.

They both wanted to assure Shiryu his master wouldn't be there but neither wanted to bring it up. So they all ran off to Libra temple.

* * *

"Camus!"

Hyoga couldn't believe his eyes as the person stepped into the light. He'd thought Camus was dead but here he was! He would help them save Athena for sure, Hyoga ran to him. But why was he just standing there, he won't even speak to me. Hyoga stopped just before him and looked into his face.

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm not." Camus' eyes showed no emotion.

"Camus, how come...you're so cold to me?" Hyoga's hurt was in his voice.

"Hyoga. I'm sorry for what I have to do."

Hyoga backed away slowly, shocked. "You're with the...other gold saints?"

"Yes and I have to stop you from facing the patriarch. I don't want to do this but it's for your own good. Forgive me."

Camus attacked Hyoga and Hyoga surprised pushed off him and whirled to find Camus had done the same. "I don't want to fight you."

"Neither do I but I do this to protect you." Camus used the Aurora Execution attack to knock out Hyoga and considered him on the floor. He frowned through the tears gathering in his eyes before using his Furizigu Kofuin attack.

He gazed at Hyoga, beautifully at peace in his ice coffin and cried. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N: "**Camus** how come you're so **cold** to me?" ---rolls on floor in stitches. I didn't realize how damn funny that was til i was proof reading...what a...pun!lol


	7. Heart In Ice

**FALLEN**

Shiryu burst through the doors of Libra temple and looked around uneasy. He wouldn't be here. Of course not! But he stepped forward and felt for his cosmo just to be sure.

"He's not here!" Shiryu turned to face Seiya and Shun who had just run up behind him.

They could feel his relief and smiled.

"Of course he wouldn't be Shiryu. He cares too much about you." Seiya replied. "This is good for another reason too. Another temple we can pass right through. Who knows how much time we have left."

Shun stopped behind them both thinking. Now he had to be worried about Ikki _and_ Hyoga.

_They can both take care of themselves._

But I'm still worried.

Shun was following Shiryu and Seiya forward through the temple, which was rather dark and difficult to navigate through, when he bumped right into Seiya's back.

"Oww...Why'd you stop? I thought we were in a hur..." Shun stopped rubbing his head and looked at where the others were looking.

Looks like...a giant ice cube. Shun cocked his head confused. It looked kind of too...perfect here. And there was something inside...

Seiya and Shiryu had stepped forward and were gaping down at the figure inside the ice cube.

"It's...Hyoga."

Shun stepped forward too, his mind already in denial. It was not! No one could just...who...why would someone do this to someone? Because it couldn't 't be...

It was an ice coffin and _he_ **was **inside. Shun's knees collapsed and he fell, upper body against the ice. His skin...it wasn't tanned anymore...not even pale. It was hued blue. His eyes were shut, lashes against his cheeks. Shun ran his fingers over the ice covering his face. And every perfect lock of hair was frozen in place...forever. Shun shook his head and shivered. No. Just until they got him out.

"Hyoga..."

"Is he alive?" Seiya whispered from over Shun.

"Of course he's alive!" Shun looked up at him, eyes sparkling with tears. "We just have to get him out."

"Move aside Shun." Shun scrambled away from the coffin and watched as Shiryu placed the arm with his shield above it. He shut his eyes as Shiryu brought his hand down and prayed.

CHINK!

When he looked barely a chip was gone.

* * *

Shiryu had wandered away from the cube with Hyoga in it. It was disheartening to watch Shun standing there, tears flowing soundlessly as he tried desperately to break that ice.

CHINK. CHINK. CHINK. CHINK. CHINK. CHINK. CHINK. CHINK.

He'd been beating that chain into the ice for at least a half-hour now. Shiryu and Seiya had been helping but they'd given up. The little chips they made weren't even causing cracks so they'd know the ice was weakening. But Shun...Shiryu sighed and paced around the temple darkness.

CHINK. CHINK. CHINK. CHINK. CHINK. CHINK.

If only they had something stronger. Like a giant hammer or an axe...Shiryu looked up as Seiya came towards him.

"I can't...I can't tell him he has to stop." He looked back at Shun and Shiryu looked too. Shun looked like he was getting tired now. He had sunk to his knees and had stopped crying but hadn't given up on the chains yet.

CHINK. CHINK. CHINK. CHINK.

Seiya flinched listening to that sound. It meant a friend was dying or dead. But he still had to think about Athena foremost.

Shiryu turned away from Shun and walked into a dark corner of the temple slowly. He'd felt something.

* * *

He couldn't give up yet.

Shun felt tired but he couldn't give up yet.

THWACK.

He slammed the chains down onto the ice as hard as he could. His heart beat wildly and he fought not to think about the friend inside. Just about breaking the ice.

THWACK.

Was it so much to ask for that little time with Hyoga he hadn't got back at the mansion? He'd just wanted to talk to Hyoga honestly about how he felt. He'd wanted to hold him and touch him and kiss him. He'd wanted Hyoga to do that back to him. Shun shuddered. He'd just wanted to tell him he loved him.

THWACK.

"Shun."

He ignored the voice. No you can't make me stop...please don't make me stop.

THWACK.

Seiya caught his friend's hands. "I'm sorry."

"You can't just leave him here!?" green eyes pleaded helplessly.

Seiya looked away from Shun's eyes. "We'll come back. Maybe Athena could...do something for him."

"We can't leave..." Shun's voice broke.

"We have to!" Seiya's voice was firm. "Our first duty...is to Athena. We swore to protect her...at the price of our lives." He dropped Shun's hands and walked away.

Shun reached out to the ice. He couldn't even...touch him one last time.

"Mind your hand." Shun looked up at Shiryu's voice and gasped at the sight of him over the coffin with a sword.

Libra cloth sword. He shut his eyes and prayed one last time.

* * *

_A/N: It has been requested i skip all the bloody fight scenes, since i'm boring so many, so i will...the story will be done in...two or three chapters._


	8. What I Wanted To Say

**FALLEN**

Even as he opened his eyes shards of ice were flying past him. He was too worried about Hyoga still being alive to even be grateful, he just needed him to be alive first.

Shiryu brought the sword down repeatedly until the coffin broke apart and Hyoga's still body thumped to the floor. Shun crawled forward slowly as Shiryu bent and felt for a pulse.

"He's alive...barely."

"His cosmo is so weak...I can hardly feel it!" Shun lifted Hyoga's head into his lap. "And he's so cold..."

Shiryu looked up as Seiya came over to them.

"We have to go."

It was time for a quick decision.

"Shun. You have to stay here and help Hyoga. It's time for Seiya and I to move to the next temple."

"Of course." Shun gave them both a quick nod before looking down at Hyoga. He didn't hear the doors of the temple click shut as the others left. He brushed a cold lock of hair off Hyoga's face.

"Friendship goes both ways. I should have been able to protect you like you've always done for me." Shun whispered. He listened to the low echo of his words that bounced around the room. He rested Hyoga's head on the floor gently. "Even if I couldn't protect you...I'm going to save you."

Shun laid out next to Hyoga's body and pulled him closer with a shiver at the cold. He wrapped his arms around Hyoga and rested his face on his chest. Heat, Hyoga needed as much of it as he could give. Shun could only think of one way to keep him alive.

Shun flared his cosmo to get Hyoga warm and kept at it until the blue hue faded from his skin. He didn't stop even as Hyoga got warmer. Because his body was getting warm but his cosmo was still fading.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen." Shun lifted his head to look at Hyoga's still face and ignored the tears trickling down his face. "There's so much I want to tell you. I had hoped that back at the mansion we would have time to talk but we didn't. I didn't even get a chance to..."

Shun brushed his lips over Hyoga's and trembled as he pulled away. They didn't feel like his warm welcoming lips. They were still and cool. Shun realized he was helpless watching Hyoga die.

Shun held his still body tight and flared his cosmo.

_I'm not giving up. _

He started to flow it through Hyoga.

_I'm not letting you die. _

He pushed more into Hyoga ignoring the fact he was tiring himself. He gave and gave until he was on the point of fainting. And Hyoga still wasn't responding.

_You can't die before I get to tell you..._

Shun pushed his body against Hyoga's and wept openly on his chest.

"I love you..."

Shun gathered the last bit of energy he had left and some of his life force and pushed it into Hyoga before passing out.

* * *

Hyoga opened his eyes slowly, aching. He looked up for what felt like forever until his eyes saw the dark ceiling of Libra temple. Camus had been here. He'd attacked him. Then he couldn't remember what had happened. There was a big blank but he had heard someone talking to him. 

He felt cold. Hyoga sat up to move around for warmth when he felt a body shift against him.

"Shun?" Hyoga sat up quickly pulling the boy to his body. He was alive, just unconscious. He studied the still wet face and brushed hair off it idly. He'd been talking to me, Hyoga realized. He saved my life...at risk to his own.

He couldn't help Shun now. He was weak enough as it was. The only ones who could help Shun now were Shiryu and Seiya. He had to get Shun to the next temple.

He stumbled up weakly pulling one of Shun's arms over his shoulders and wrapping the other around his waist. I'll drag us both to the next temple if I have to.

Hyoga was almost there. He could see the doors as he staggered closer. He stopped suddenly as the body next to him shifted.

He watched as Shun's eyes opened slowly, unfocused before seeing him.

"Hyoga."

"Shun." He smiled remembering back at the mansion's orchard as Shun blushed slightly.

"You're alive."

"And so are you." He waited until Shun's feet settled firmly on the ground but didn't let go of him. "Everything's going to be alright."

Shun looked towards the door of the next temple. "But it's not done yet."

"Maybe but I promise everything will be alright." Hyoga stepped forward carefully pulling Shun's uncooperative feet. "I won't let anything happen to you."

He looked into Shun's wide green eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: gives myself great big huggles who loves the mushy stuff?lol 

The part of me that would cry at this sap has to make a joke to save you poor people out there with the stinging eyes.Okay how do you catch a squirrel?

Guess...

Come on give it a shot.

Try again that's not it.

Think 'crazy'.Lol.

Give up?

CLIMB UP A TREE AND ACT LIKE A NUT!


	9. Epilogue: Was I Love You

**FALLEN**

They'd been fine since their return to the mansion but everyone just insisted on hovering over them. Shun sighed and decided he couldn't wait anymore.

Shun opened his door and sneaked a furtive look down the hall both ways before hurrying across to the door opposite his room. He turned the knob on the door of the room slowly then pushed it open as quickly as he could while not making any noise and slipped inside.

Hyoga looked up from on his bed where he'd been waiting and grinned.

"Finally."

Shun gave him a blushing smile, shutting the door quietly, before coming to sit on the bed next to him. "Sure you don't want to go outside?"

"No soft bed outside. We're supposed to both be having plenty of bed rest remember?"

Shun looked down at his feet as his cheeks turned deep red.

Hyoga pulled up his face with a finger. "I love making you blush."

He kissed Shun gently, careful not to push. He actually desperately wanted to do the things he'd thought of doing, in Siberia to Shun, right now. He brushed his hands down Shun's back enjoying the way he shivered and clung to him. When he massaged the small of his back and Shun moaned softly, mouth opening, Hyoga couldn't resist slipping his tongue in and was pleasantly surprised at the eager response.

He groaned and allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed on top of Shun who was red and grinning cheekily.

"Plenty of bed rest needed Hyoga."

He laughed looking into Shun's bright eyes. "I don't think this is what they had in mind when they told us to get rested up."

Shun lifted his head and gave Hyoga a slow, ardent kiss, which he returned with even more passion pressing his body to Shun's, making them break away both with red embarrassed faces.

"And this isn't very restful." Hyoga shifted his hips against Shun's, trying to get comfortable and had to try very hard to not do it again after the subsequent gasp, watching the way Shun's eyelids fluttered. Well...he failed anyway.

Hyoga was just about to stop rubbing his hips against Shun who was whimpering under him, murmuring about torture in a breathy voice, and give him a kiss, when his door opened.

Seiya stuck his head in and his mouth only dropped as he caught them in that dubious position on the bed, Hyoga, stopped mid push, mouth opened and inches from Shun's and Shun, arched, red in the face and panting. Well at least they had clothes on.

"Uh...Saori is going to be up in a few minutes to give you your medicine Shun so you better get back to your room." Seiya kept his eyes averted to the other side of the room as he spoke.

"Thanks." Shun's voice came out in a squeak as Seiya nodded and exited the room.

"Well..." Hyoga cleared his throat. "That was..."

"Embarrassing!" Shun dropped his head back into the pillows with a groan.

Hyoga kissed Shun slowly until he responded before pulling away with a grin. "He took it really well."

"I think he already knew. And if he knows Shiryu probably knows too!"

Hyoga shrugged still grinning. "I say worry about it in the morning when we have to face them at breakfast. You better get back to your room." He rolled off Shun and watched him stand to leave.

"Oh yea and don't forget to...you know, pop in to say goodnight. Preferably after everyone else is asleep."

Shun blushed, nodded and opened the door, quickly hurrying out.

* * *

A/N: Firstly...I have crowned myself Queen of Understatements...can you imagine being caught like that?lol and then refering to it only as 'dubious'?!I tried so many words there but none of them fit the 'scene' so to speak lol so i stuck with dubious.And secondly,

THE END.

hope you liked it smiles


	10. Tribute To My Reviewers

**FALLEN: Tribute to my Loyal Reviewers**

I don't like putting this stuff in with the story I think it draws away from it when you have to scroll down through a bunch of stuff to get to what you want to read. So here is my tribute to my reviewers. And yea I read the rules. You aren't actually supposed to use 'chapters' as authors notes and stuff but would you rather I ruin your story?

**Susan**: My first reviewer. Thank you. I'd have preferred if you'd said great story instead of nice but I still went on anyway lol.

**Otaku**: I hope you saw me through til today's end or you missed a great story.

**Pisces-twins**: I love you I love you I love you! Don't stop visiting me and reviewing my stories just cuz this one is done ok?

**Eminem4evr**: Was it caffeine or sugar?

**Kitkat**: Thanks. I hope you keep up.

**Arkaham**: I'll keep on working don't you worry. You just have to come read it.

**GeminiStar**: You're one of my fav reviewers. So stick with me.

**Alexandrea O'Brien**: join a Knights of the Zodiac/Saint Seiya RPG! An active one!ïƒŸ So didn't understand that.

**Juu**: I'm really sorry. I meant to put in Mu but since I was asked to leave out all the later fighting the part where he comes in to save Shaka and Ikki got...R.I.P.

**TalaIshtar**: Updated. You just gotta come read it.

**Yume**: ...yea.

I'LL KEEP THIS PAGE UPDATED AS I GET MORE REVIEWS...I HOPE I GET MORE...JUST CUZ THE STORY'S DONE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING TO STOP REVIEWING...


End file.
